Just so You know
by missweetie
Summary: rltsweetie22591 & m1ssp1ggy's first joint fic! Getty of course


**Just So You Know…**

BEEP BEEP BEEP…SNAP! Pressing a few buttons on his phone, he snapped it shut out of frustration. Gio just stared at his phone. _This is pathetic. Take a deep breath and just do it!_ He told himself. Taking a deep breath, he looked out the window and opened his phone. Pressing the numbers that came so naturally, he put the phone to his ear and listened as it started to dial.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the voice he loved so much but was quickly saddened when he realized that voicemail had picked up. '_Hi! You've called Betty Suarez. Sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but please leave a detailed message with your number and I'll get back to you!' _Sighing, Gio started to pour his heart out.

"_Hey B, I was hoping I could of actually spoken to you before I left but I guess this will have to do. B, you have no idea how much you control my heart and my thoughts. Since I kissed you, I can't forget the taste of your lips or the feel of your body underneath mine at the park. I want those feelings to continue. Before I met you, there was something missing and you've managed to fill that void," _he said before sighing deeply. "_Betty, I really don't know how to say it and didn't want to have to tell you over the phone, but I love you and have done for a long time. Hilda saw it before I did and I just wanted to make you happy."_

"_I don't know how to make this feeling stop. I want to be fine but I'm not. This feeling has taken control of me. I just want the best for you and to help you discover your true potential. I know one day you could go to YETI and then even get to Editor-in-Chief. You just have to believe in yourself. I believe in you, B! I always have done. Ever since that day when our paths crossed for the first time. I knew you had potential to do great things then."_

"_I don't know how to handle this. It was getting hard to be around you. There was so much I couldn't say. Did you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way?" he said his voice raw with emotion._ _"B, it's just, oh… I don't know. I don't know what's happened. I feel empty inside and it's killing me. If you want me when I come back I will be yours. I don't want to get over you Betty. I just had to tell you before I left. Just so you know," _he said before adding_, "Hope that was a detailed enough message for you B!"_

Closing the phone gently; Gio sighed and looked out the window. Sitting there he breathed deeply and replayed the message in his head. _She must be busy; or screening her calls and ignoring me. I just hope she listens to the message._

-----

"_Flight DL 4826, JFK to Rome, Italy is now taking passengers. Please make your way to Gate B24. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines"_ said the announcer.

Picking up his bags, he made his way to the boarding gate. Waiting in line, the passengers are reminded to switch off their phones before entering the plane. Reaching into his pocket, he opened his phone and was about to switch it off when it started to ring.

Looking at the screen, his eyes widened when he saw the caller ID. _'Betty'_ he breathed. Stepping out from the queue, he answered the call.

"_Betty?_"  
"_Hi Gio. How are you_?"  
"_Yeah I'm good. I'm just about to board my flight at JFK. I was just about to switch off my phone when you called._"  
"_Well switch it off and turn around_"

The call disconnected and Gio looked puzzled at his phone. Doing as she said, he switched it off and turned around.

His eyes met with Betty's and his face lit up exposing his dimples.  
"_B!_" he exclaimed as he snapped his phone shut. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Gio wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, not wanting to let go. Pulling away far enough to speak, Betty said, "_I got your message and got here as soon as I could. Why didn't you say anything earlier? I had no idea! And for the record, you were never the rebound guy!_" She then continued to scatter kisses all over his neck.

"_Gio, do you want to give things a go again_?" Betty asked smiling brightly at him as she pulled her lips away from his neck. He couldn't help but smile. "_Of course we can. I'm only going away for a month and then I'll be back and all yours_," he said whilst pulling her in for a hug. She looked up at him. "_How about I come with you?_" Betty said with a small smile on her face. Gio's mouth dropped with surprise.

Pulling a ticket out from her back pocket she waved it in front of his face. Following the ticket with his eyes, he then looked at Betty. _"When? How? What?"_ Gio stuttered, looking for the words to express his amazed reaction. _This girl is unbelievable. _He thought. _"I bought the ticket when I got here. They said there was a late cancellation by someone called Meade. I knew that was my ticket, so I bought it back!" _

Covering her lips with his, Gio kissed Betty with urgency. _"Ahem"_ said the gate attendant. Interrupting their kiss and bringing attention to them; fellow passengers started cheering and clapping. Betty blushed and Gio grabbed hold of her shoulders pulling her closer. Picking up his bag, they moved towards the attendant and got their tickets checked.

Walking through the tunnel to the plane, Betty slipped her hand into Gio's and squeezed it gently. He gave Betty a reassuring smile as they continued to walk onto the plane. "B, you realize this is the first moment of the rest of our lives?" Gio said. "Just so you know."

* * *

We do not own Ugly Betty unfortunately. :(

Song by Jesse McCartney

Hope you guys enjoy?


End file.
